Taken to heart
by Kagome365
Summary: Inuyasha has had alot on his mind lately mostly about Kagome, but what hapens when a mysterious villain shows up and kidnaps Kikyo, and what does he want with Kagome? on top of that something is wrong with the well it doesnt take them to Kagomes time!
1. Chapter 1

Incredulously Chapter 1 deal 

Kikio sat in a tree, her eyes closed, as her soul collectors brought her the souls that she needed to stay in this realm. Finally her body consumed the last soul and her eyes snapped open. She looked over as a young man with long black hair whom she did not recognize came into view. His face was pale white and he had cold black eyes. On top of this he was shockingly handsome but some thing was terribly unnatural about him and all of her instincts screamed at her to run she ignored them and did not move.

"Ah I see that you're awake", he said his voice drew out each word slowing as if relishing the fear radiating from her.

"Who are you?" demanded the priestess

"Someone who has a proposition for you", he answered coolly ignoring the curtness of her voice.

"I don't work for or with any one", Kikio said lightly not even bothering to get out of the tree that cradled her.

"Ah", said the man simply a smirk creeping in to his face, "But you see you have no choice!" Without warning two Snake demons came out of no ware and struck at Kikio. With out even flinching she leaped down from her tree and pulled out her bow. In the blink of an eye both demons lay on the floor purified and disintegrating.

He smiled "So it's true you have unbelievably strong powers even for a Miko" he said excitedly. A bear demon rushed art her again seemingly out of no-ware. Kikio took care of it effortlessly then lowed her bow and turned back to him. The man sighed "Must you ruin my fun?" he asked in mock sadness.

"Don't under estimate me," said Kikio, her face vacant of any emotion but boredom.

"Who me?" he asked tauntingly "Oh I know perfectly well what your capable of" Two more demons came this time they were boar demons. They lowered their tusks and charged at her" Kikio dodged them easily and was just pulling back on her bowstring when she felt an arm snake around her neck, she froze not daring to move. How had this wretched man gotten past her guard?

"Now now, what have these poor demons done to you…yet" he asked in a sing song voice.

"You're insane" She hissed knowing full well that it was useless to try to get free.

"Says you, but I'm not the one who's dead now am I?" he whispered into her ear she shivered slightly out of fear his voice promised pain beyond measure. She tried one last attempted to get free by kicking his shin but he didn't even wince.

"Dam you to hell whoever you are she growled"

"Now, now be a good girl and cooperate won't you?" he asked running his free hand through her hair and yanking a lock. Kikio didn't answer keeping a strait face refusing to give him the pleasure of her fear. A look of anger came over the mans face, "No? Fine then I'll just have to make you then." he snarled.

Kikio gasped as his free hand jabbed something sharp into her chest. She struggled to stay conscious for a few seconds, then all went black.

The man sneered and threw the unconscious miko to the ground. "Bring her", he snapped at the boar demons that still stood near by. They obeyed carefully scooping up the woman._ "Perfect" he thought sneering maliciously _He shook his head and began to walk away_. "Soon you will under stand what an important part you play dear girl, though you are just a pawn in this game of chess not only will you destroy my enemy but you'll help me obtain the key to my new empire."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 disturbing dreams 

Disclamer: Most unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters (_glares at the six lawyers over her shoulder) _however I do own this plot and Yuna pronounced _You- na,_and Kuta

**AN: well here is chapter two hope you enjoy it I know my chapters are short but you can count on a lot and boy do I mean a lot of chapters!**

Kagome lay wrapped up in her blankets Shipo curled up beside her. Both were fast asleep as Songo Miroku and Inuyasha talked. "Things sure have been quiet lately." said Miroku quietly as to not wake up Kagome.

"Keh, that coward Naraku is probably hiding", scoffed Inuyasha shaking his head in disgust 

"I doubt it", said Miroku folding his arms, "more likely he is planing his next attack or going after a few easy jewel shards" Inuyasha shrugged and lay on his side. He soon found his gaze wandering over to the sleeping Kagome. Songo and Miroku continued to talk.

"So what do you say Inuyasha?" said Songo "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's attention snapped back to the conversation.

"What do I think about what?" he said irritably as Songo and Miroku gave him the "are you even listening look" for the eighth time that day. Lately he had done a lot of thinking mostly about Kagome. She would want to go back to her time soon and it bothered him when she wasn't around. Though he would never admit it he all ways felt so lonely when she was gone, sure he had Songo and Miroku here to keep him company but it wasn't the same as Kagome. He loved every thing about her and it tore him apart when she was away.

"Well" said Miroku , a lecherous grin creeping into his face " we were thinking that we would reach the jewel shard that Kagome sensed a lot faster if we didn't stop at the village but we really need to stalk up on food and medical supplies"

"I don't want to waist any more time. Naraku might get the jewel fist if we stop at the village and I am perfectly capable of hunting for what food we need," said Inuyasha in irritation, then as if that was the final decision he jumped into a near by tree. Songo stifled a yawn. "Why don't you two sleep and I take the fist watch." sighed Inuyasha

"Very well" said Miroku. Inuyasha looked over the camp sight drifting into his previous thoughts.

"Miroku!" _smack! _Inuyasha looked over to see Miroku smiling and with a red hand imprint on his face and Songo with her hand against her but protectively and glaring at Miroku. Inuyasha snorted and when he next looked back both were fast asleep at least 20 feet away from each other. Inuyasha's mind again wandered over to Kagome, the branch on which he sat on was right over the sleeping girl.

" Feh, Stupid Village!" he grumbled under his breath " total waist of time." Inuyasha heard Kagome mumble something incoherently in her sleep. He watched her twist and turn still mumbling. _"She must be having a night mare_," he thought as he jumped down from his perch. Inuyasha leaned over her and hesitantly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he had sat there but she started to mumble again and this time he caught what she said.

"Inuyasha don't leave me", she cried. This completely caught the half demon off guard. he froze startled but his ears twitched wanting to hear more . "Please" she sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks "Don't leave me…" she shuddered "I need you!", she sobbed again. Inuyasha hated to see her cry it made him feel so helpless, but he was unsure of whether or not he should wake her "don't you touch him Naraku" she exclaimed with each syllable becoming louder. Finally Inuyasha composed him self and gently shook her.

"Kagome?" he said uncertainly. Kagome's eyes flickered open.

"Wha...?" she gasped slightly startled at the intense look in his eyes, his face etched with worry.

"You were having a nightmare." murmured not quite meeting her eyes. Kagome shivered as she recalled her dream

_0000000_

_It was dark and Kagome was lost and confused nothing seemed to be making sense she couldn't remember ware she was or how she had gotten there. All that she did know was that she had to get as far from ware ever there was as fast as possible Inuyasha walked up to her from out of no ware a look of worry on his face." You ok Kagome?" he had asked in a tone unlike Inuyasha, it was full of worry and concern. She nodded absent mindedly not really thinking about the question. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bow being drawn it was aimed at her. She tried to yell out to Inuyasha, to move, to do something but it was like her body refused to obey her mind. "Good" said Inuyasha "I'm glad I was worried about you". All of a sudden the hinyou's face went from relief to fear in a split second. "Kagome look out", he yelled as he pushed her down protecting her body with his. Kagome screamed as at least ten arrows one right after the other sped towards them. Her eyes flashed over to see Inuyasha's faced etched with pain as each one tore right threw his fire rat hair jacket and pierced his skin. Kagome immediately recognized the arrows as Kikios. "No!" she gasped in horror. Inuyasha collapsed leaving his full body wait on her she felt his head droop on to her shoulder and his silver hair softly caressed her neck. "Inuyasha don't leave me", She cried shaking him, willing him to open his eyes. "Please" she sat up turning him over and putting his head in to her lap trying again " Don't leave me" more tears leaked down her face_ _"I need you!" she looked up expecting to see a horrified Kikio but what she saw was even worse. Kikio stood hovering over the two smirking triumphantly what was more Naraku stood directly behind Kikio his arms wrapped around her shoulders also smirking. He walked in front of her and reached for the unmoving Inuyasha. "Don't You touch him Naraku" snarled Kagome in hatred and anger._ She then felt two arms take her by the shoulders. "Kagome" she had herd Inuyasha's worried voice call to her and she awoke gladly.

_-end flash back_

0000

Present

"Kagome" asked Inuyasha "Are you Ok?" Kagome's attention snapped back to her surroundings.

"Yah I'm fine" lied Kagome "I've just had a lot of nightmares lately"

"Oh" said Inuyasha, he could tell that she was lying but said nothing. _"Nightmares?" thought Inuyasha "Why would she have a nightmare about me?" _Inuyasha's ears flattened slightly

Kagome looked down at her hands. She had been having the same dream for a week now every time she closed her eyes she would see it playing in her head like a broken record. She knew that there had to be more to these nightmares they just seemed too real to be just… dreams. _I'll ask Songo or Miroku tomorrow. _she decided. Kagome shuddered as she recalled the image of Inuyasha's face scrunching up in pain.

"Do you want to tell them to me?" asked Inuyasha nervously

"No that won't be necessary", said Kagome quickly as she stood up" I'll be back in a minute". Inuyasha was a little hurt at her curt answer but shook it off and woke up Miroku for his turn to keep watch.

Kagome walked a little ways off to a near by stream. She rinsed her face with the Ice cold water the sighed. _"This is stupid, it isn't real"_ she told her self _"It never happened and it never will happen, it was just a dream… I hope." _She took a deep breath and went back to camp.

"Oh, Kagome" said Miroku when he saw her. (She was relieved to see Inuyasha asleep against his tree) "Is everything all right?" Kagome was about to tell him her dream but decided against it and nodded.

"Yes!" she lied, and then she quickly climbed back into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

**Hope you all like it now please REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN

Hey everybody I know you probably hate me for not up dating! But I have an excuse!!! I had finals and I have been busy studying! However the good new s is that I almost have finished the next three chapters I just have to correct them! So this winter break I'll finish them up and post them ok? And I am sorry about the spelling mistake s I try and clear them up! Oh and by the way if you really want the next chapters I highly suggest **REVIEWING!!!** And I might just add them earlier!


End file.
